fnaffandomcom-20200213-history
Balloon Boy
FNaF 2= Balloon Boy is a new animatronic that appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is one of the game's many antagonists. Appearance Balloon Boy is the only human appearing animatronic, and has a roundish body and light colored skin. He has large, blue eyes, a triangular nose, brown hair, and a large smile. Like the other toy animatronics, he also has blushed cheeks. He wears a striped, blue and red shirt with two buttons going down the middle. He also wears blue pants and brown shoes. He also carries with him and yellow and red striped balloon and a small sign that reads "BALLOONS!" Behavior Balloon Boy will not become active until Night 2. He will begin his path in the Game Area and then make his way into the Office using the Left Air Vent. The player will sometimes hear him say phrases such as "Hello" or "Hi", or in some cases he will just giggle. Balloon Boy is the only animatronics who won't kill the player upon arrival at the Office. Instead, he will disable the lights, making the player vulnerable to Foxy. Putting the Fazbear head on while Balloon Boy is looking into the Office from the vent will prevent him from entering the Office. The player should keep the head on until they hear him crawling back through the vents. If Balloon Boy does manage to get into the Office his body will be fully visible in front the player and nothing will be capable of making him leave. This can jeopardize the entire night. Trivia * Balloon Boy is the only animatronic who doesn't directly attack the player. Thus, he is the only animatronic without a jumpscare. However, in the newest installation of the Five Nights at Freddy’s games, Five Nights at Freddy’s AR Special Delivery for mobile devices, he does receive his own jumpscare. * BB and The Puppet are the only animatronics who do not have counterparts in the first game, making them completely original to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * BB is the only animatronic who speaks in full words, with a non-distorted human voice. * It is possible that BB's constant giggling and talking lures the newer animatronics into The Office since Phone Guy mentions that they are attracted by noises and move toward where the people are. * BB is the only animatronic that doesn't appear in the Death Minigames. * Previously thought to be a hallucination of an alternate form of BB, JJ, the balloon girl animatronic which can occasionally be seen underneath the table in FNaF 2 that closely resembles BB despite some color differences, has become a separate cannon character as of FNaF World and FNaF UCN. * BB is the only animatronic not mentioned by Phone Guy. |-|FNaF 3= Although Balloon Boy does not make an appearance in the main game, he does make an appearance in the non-night-specific BB's Air Adventure minigame. His role is mainly taken by his phantom counterpart, Phantom Balloon Boy. More to be added later. |-|Gallery= TBA |-|Audio= TBA Category:Animatronic Category:FNAF 2